A Love That Conquers All
by Tohru Riceball
Summary: Six years have passed since the final battle against Naraku. Everyone split up afterwards and went where they were needed. I think it is time to see what everyone is up to. Sorry I stink at summaries, but it really is a good story. Rated teen to be safe.
1. Just a Dream

_**A Love That Conquers All**_  
By: Brianne Davis

**Warning:**  
Possible spoilers depending on how much you know about InuYasha.**  
Disclaimer:**  
I do not own InuYasha or the characters.  
**Introduction:**  
Six years have passed since the final battle against Naraku. Everyone split up afterwards and went where they were needed. I think it is about time to see what everyone is up to. Sorry I stink at summaries, but it really is a good story. Rated teen just to be safe.

**Chapter One:** _Just a Dream  
"Miroku,"_ Sango said to the man sitting on the ground with his back to her.

The man did not respond. As Sango moved closer she saw he was holding a young woman. The woman was hanging limp in his arms. Beside Miroku was something wrapped up in a blanket. Sango lifted up the blanket and saw a baby boy wit h the likeness of Miroku. The tiny lifeless form made Sango's heart ache and her eyes overflow with tears. She turned her attention to Miroku. She walked in front of Miroku._  
_

_ "Miroku, I do not know what to say except I am sorry. I know you loved them very much."_ Sango said trying to hold back her tears and failing.

Miroku stood and gently layed the young womans body on the ground where he was sitting. Then he turned around and walked towards Sango. As he drew near she reached out to him, but he passed right through her and disappeared. After he was gone she noticed the woman agian, but something was diffrent about her. She looked almost like a diffrent person. As she moved closer she saw the woman was now her. Sango fell to her knees and broke down crying. She cried for what seemed forever, then a faint voice called out to her.

"_Sango."_ The voice said in almost a whisper, but she kept crying.

"_Sango, get up." _The voice said a little louder.

The voice sounded vegualy familar but Sango could not place it.

"_Sango, you need to wake up. There is someone here to see you."_ The voice said.

Sango oprned her eyes and saw her brother, Kohaku, standing mext to her.

"_Are you OK, Sister? You were crying and you look pale."_ Kohaku said to Sango.

"_I am fine. I was just dreaming. Did you say someone was here to see me?"_ Sango said.

"_Yes a man is here to see you, but he would not tell me his name. He just said that he is an old friend of yours."_ Kohaku said.

"_Go tell him I will be right out."_ Sango said, then Kohaku left.

As Sango got dressed she thought about her dream and what Kohaku said.

"_An old friend..." _Sango thought to herself.

"_Could it be him. No. Stop worrying, Sango. It was just a dream." _Sango thought.

Sango finished getting dressed and went to greet her guest.

**Author's Note:**  
I bet you want to know who it is. Too bad. You'll just have to wait till I post the next chappie. Ha! Ha! (Dodges sharp flying objects thrown by readers.) By the way, I would really like to hear from you the readers, so please if you get a chance leave a review. I do not even mind if you "flame" my story. I just want to hear from you and I would like suggestions. I hope you like my story. Untill next chapter, BYE: ))


	2. All For You

_**A Love That Conquers All**_  
By: Brianne Davis

**Warning:**  
Possible spoilers depending on how much you know about InuYasha.**  
Disclaimer:**  
I do not own InuYasha or the characters. I just own this plot (so please no one steal it).  
**Introduction:**  
Six years have passed since the final battle against Naraku. Everyone split up afterwards and went where they were needed. I think it is about time to see what everyone is up to. Sorry I stink at summaries, but it really is a good story. Rated teen just to be safe.

**Chapter Two: **_All for You_  
"Mom, I am back with the groceries." Kagome said as she walked into the kitchen.

"Thank you, Kagome. I would have gone by myself but I can not bags." Kagome's mom said.

"That's OK. I needed to get some stuff for supper anyways." Kagome said cheerfully.

"Sota has been spending a lot of time with Hitomi lately." Kagome said.

"You were the same way when you were his age. Always running off to the feudal era with InuYasha." Kagome's mom said with a smile.

This is a flashback to the day after Naraku was defeated. Kagome and InuYasha are in the Forest of InuYasha next to the Bone Eaters Well.

"InuYasha, why won't you come back with me?" Kagome asked.

"I told you, I have stuff I need to take care of." InuYasha said.

"Like what. Going to see Kikyo." Kagome said, looking hurt.

"Why not. I won't fit in your world anyways. At least not like this. I just want to make sure she is OK." InuYasa said.

"Do what ever you want. I am going home. Goodbye, InuYasha." Kagome said.

Then she jumped down the Bone Eaters Well and she was gone.

"Da it, Kagome. I am doing this all for you." InuYasha said as he turned around and ran off.

Over two years had passed since Kagome and InuYasha parted ways. Kagome sat on her bed reading a book.

"Kagome." An oddly familiar voice whispered.

Kagome looked up from her book. As she went to look back down at her book something caught her eye.

"The Sacred Jewel, it's glowing." Kagome said to her self.

Kagome picked the jewel up.

"Could that mean..." She thought.

She ran out to the Sacred Tree in her family's yard.

"InuYasha! InuYasha! Can you hear me?" Kagome said touching the tree.

"Yes." InuYasha replied.

"Where are you? I can't see you." Kagome said tears running down her face.

"Baka. I'm right behind you." InuYasha said.

Kagome spun around facing InuYasha. Their eyes met and they stood frozen for what felt like hours but was really only a few minutes. Finally Kagome spoke.

"Inu...Yasha. You came back?" Kagome said stuttering.

"Of course I did. I told you, I had some stuff I needed to take care of." InuYasha said in a soft tone (that is very rare for him).

"Wait, your ears and your hair..InuYasha, you're in human form!" Kagome said as she ran up and hugged him.

"It took you long enough." InuYasha said as Kagome cryed into his shoulder.

"But I thought...What about Kikyo?" Kagome asked looking into InuYasha's eyes.

"I needed her help to become human. I wanted to tell you but I was not sure if it would work. I did not want you to be disappointed. I want to be with **YOU**, Kagome." InuYasha said holding on to Kagome.

"You mean you did this for me?" Kagome asked

"All for you. I..." InuYasha said, cut off by Kagome's lips on his.

**Author's Note:**  
I know I said that you would find out who Sango's visitor was this chapter. I lied. (Readers throw rotten food) Aww, come on it's more fun this way. Now I have your intrest...If only I could find a way to keep it. Oh well. I promise next chapter reveals who Sango's guest is.  
By the way, before any one mentions it: I know Kohaku is supposed to be dead and Naraku brought him back to life with the Jewel Shard, but for this fanfic Kohaku never died and Naraku just used the shard to control him and let everyone think he had died. Also in later chapters another character will appear that was supposed to have died, but I will give my explaination for that character when the time comes.

- Bri-Chan


	3. A Secret Left Unspoken

_**A Love That Conquers All**_  
By: Brianne Davis

**Warning:**  
Possible spoilers depending on how much you know about InuYasha.  
**Disclaimer:**  
I do not own InuYasha or the characters. I just own this plot (so please no one steal it).  
**Introduction:**  
Six years have passed since the final battle against Naraku. Everyone split up afterwards and went where they were needed. I think it is about time to see what everyone is up to. Sorry I stink at summaries, but it really is a good story. Rated teen just to be safe.  
**Author's Comments:** (PLEASE READ)  
I usually won't post this quickly, but when I checked on my fanfic last night I was so happy at the response that I decided to reward my readers and post this chapter. _You like me! You really like me!_ I also want to give a special thanks to brokenchaos, Mixxie, and FaBzZ. Thanks for your support and please enjoy the chapter. Also please read the Author's Notes after the chapter. They are there because they are important. Thank you, and on with the FICCY!

**Chapter Three:**_ The Secret Left Unspoken_  
Sango finished getting dressed and went to greet her guest.

The man greeted Sango when she entered the main room.

"Good to see you again, Sango." The man said.

Sango froze. She had to control herself. It took all her energy to not run up, hug the man, and cry into his shoulder even though he had broken her heart. She finally got up the courage to speak.

"Same here, Miroku. It has been a while." Sango said coldly.

"Yes, six years. I am glad you and Kohaku found each other." Miroku said, his heart breaking at Sango's coldness.

"So why did you suddenly decide to grace us with your presence? I thought you had meant to go to Koharu and take her as your wife." Sango said her words acting as daggers piercing Miroku's heart.

Kohaku is just standing to the side listening to the confrontation.

"I think I should leave. Sorry for causing you trouble." Miroku said turning so Sango could not see the tears welling up in his eyes.

Miroku started for the door.

"Sir, please wait. Have you had any food yet this morning?" Kohaku asked.

Miroku shook his head no, not daring to turn around and face Sango yet.

"Would you please join us? I am almost done fixing it and we have plenty. Please take a seat while Sango and I finish is." Kohaku said as he dragged Sango into the kitchen.

Miroku sat down and thought about what to say to Sango.

"Sister, what is wrong? He is your guest. You should treat him better. He came all the way here just to speak with you. Would you turn him away without even feeding him and hearing what he has to say?" Kohaku asked Sango as he finished setting the table.

"I do not want him to stay, and I could care less to hear what he has to say." Sango said.

"This can not be happening. Why is he here? Why now? I am trying my hardest to suppress the feeling I have for him still, and so far I have done a good job but if he stays much longer... I just do not know. It has been six years but my feelings towards him are stronger now than they ever were. I want him to leave, but I also want him to stay. I do not want to hear what he has to say, but I already know what it is." Sango thought to herself.

"Sango breakfast is ready. If you do not want him to stay you should tell him." Kohaku said.

Sango walks out of the kitchen and into the main room where Miroku is sitting.

"Sango..." Miroku said.

"Breakfast is ready. You should at least eat some thing before you leave." Sango said cooly avoiding eye contact.

"Thank you, Sango." Miroku said as he followed her to the kitchen.

When they got there Kohaku was not there, but there was a note on the kitchen table. This is what it said:

Dear Sister,  
I went out to feed Kirara and go for a walk. I am also going to pick up some food. I will be at Soun's house after I finish my errands. She wants me to help her practice. Breakfast is on the table, and I will bring lunch home for to and Miroku. I will be back mid afternoon. See you then.

Your Brother,  
Kohaku

"Sango, I am sorry. I should not have come. You have every right to be mad at me. I should leave. I have some business I need to attend to." Miroku said, walking back into the main room.

Sango followed him.

"Miroku, wait. Please." Sango said grabbing Miroku's sleeve.

Miroku turned around to face Sango. Unshed tears glistened in her eyes threatening to break the barrier and stream down her face.

"Miroku...Please stay. I-I just felt abanonded after you left. Even after all these years my feelings have not diminished. I did not know how to react when you showed up. I wanted to be mad at you but I could not. The best I could do was burry my feelings. Miroku, I'm sorry..." Sango said, her tears finally falling.

Miroku pulled her into him and she cryed on his shoulder. He was so happy he did not even revert to his perverted self.

"What am I doing? You are the one who needs comforting. You are the one who needs a shoulder to cry on." Sango said backing away from him.

"W-What do you mean." Miroku stuttered, proving her correct.

"You do not have to talk about it if you do not want to." Sango said.

" How do you know somethin is wrong?" Miroku asked.

"I had a dream about you last night, and then you showed up here this morning. I was not a coincidence, though I tried to convince myself otherwise. Miroku, I know you are hurting and I want to help you." Sango said her eyes looking right through his and into his soul.

"Koharu died three years ago. I-I could not save her." Miroku said his heart breaking just thinking about her.

Sango hugged him. Just then Kohaku walked in with Soun and another boy.

"Sorry to interupt. We will go some where else." Kohaku said looking pleased with him self.

Sango blushed madly and Miroku took a step backwards. Just then a little girl runs out from behind the other boy.

"Daddy!" The girl says as she latches onto Miroku's leg.

**Authors Note:**  
See I told you I would continue with Sango this chapter. (But I never said that I would not make it another cliffie.) Ha! Ha!  
To tell the truth I am not verry happy with this chapter. (I think it stinks.) I have to admit that I am not an InuYasha expert. I have only seen about one-third of the series and the first three movies, and I have only read the first seventeen manga. So if I get anything wrong please let me know. I did a lot of research before I wrote this fan fic, but I am not sure if that is right either. I know what you think, so please review. Also I have a few questions that I would love to hear your opinion on.  
1) What type of job would InuYasha have (in Kagome's time), and where would he work?  
2) Where would Kagome work?  
3) Would you rather me make the next chaper another InuKag chapter or should I go ahead and introduce a new pairing next chapter and make Chapter 5 the next InuKag chapter?  
OK there are a few characters you might be wandering about. The first one is Hitomi (Kagome and her mom mention her in the first part of Chapter 2.) She is a character I stumbled across when I was doing my research. According to Wikapedia she is Sota's girl friend, so that is her place in my story. The next character is Koharu (The woman from Sango's dream, and Miroku's former wife in my fan fic). She is also a real character, at least in the anime. She appears in Episode 41 and 42. The last character is Soun. She is a made up character. She is Kohaku's friend, and that is all you need to know for now.  
Agian before you go I just wanted to remind you please leave a review and give me some suggestions, I really need them. Thanks.

- Bri-Chan


End file.
